Those Irish Summer Nights
by hueful
Summary: it's the end of the school year and Sugar and Rory are headed to Ireland for the summer. While Sugar sees this as a friendly getaway, Rory sees it as an opportunity to finally win Sugar's heart. will he succeed, or crash and burn? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Those Irish Summer Nights - A Sugary {Sugar & Rory} fanfiction  
>Summary; <strong>it's the end of the school year and best friends, Sugar and Rory, are headed off to Ireland to spend the summer together. To Sugar this is a friendly getaway, but Rory sees it as an opportunity to finally win Sugar's heart. Will Sugar actually fall for Rory? Or will his plans crash and burn? please read and review!  
><strong>Rating;<strong> T for now, but there's a slight chance that it will change to M. not sure yet.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I do not own Glee or the characters. this is just a work of fiction for the Glee fan community.  
><strong>Author's Note;<strong> just like Pezberry, Sugary hit me like a ton of bricks. I instantly fell in love with both Rory and Sugar, and seeing them together makes perfect sense to me. Just a note, Killybegs is a real place, but a I may portray it in non-realistic ways, mainly because I have never been there. I had a little bit of difficulty choosing where to place Rory and his family because I have never been to Ireland nor learned much about it. So I really do hope that you take that into consideration, especially if anyone is from Ireland. I'm sorry if I totally wreck the heritage or anything, I really don't mean it if I do.

_**Chapter One**_

"Wait; say the name one more time, for my sake."

Rory sighs, "Killybegs."

I can't help but laugh and Rory rolls his eyes _again_. "I'm sorry, but the way you say it, it's just humorous!"

I close my locker door and start walking down the hall. Rory skips to catch up with me, "You know, it's rude to laugh at another man's home."

"I'm not laughing at your home; I'm laughing at the _name _of your home. Two completely different scenarios honey."

"Anyways, what do you say Potato? Will you come?"

Out of all the nicknames I've received, 'Potato' is probably my favorite. When Rory and I first started hanging out I had admitted that I had never tried potatoes before. Outraged, he brought me a bowl of mashed potatoes the next day, begging me to try them. I loved them, and from then on he called me 'Potato' or 'my Potato'. It's weird to look back and see how far our friendship has come. "I can't just say yes. I have to discuss this with my dad."

Rory steps in front of me, "I've already asked your dad."

I raise an eyebrow, "Well that's very romantic of you. What do you think this is? A marriage proposal?"

"Maybe someday," he teases.

"Oh can-it," I shove him gently, giggling. "Since you've already asked _my_ dad, what did he say?"

"I'm happy to report that he has approved."

"A simple 'yes' would've been fine." I look at him, grinning. The excitement rushes through my head and I clap my hands together with force. "I can't believe my dad's going to let me go to Ireland with you for the summer."

"Same here," Rory says, "I personally thought your dad was going to shoot me, I think he actually thought I was going to ask for your hand or something. He had this crazy look in his eye."

"No, that's how he always looks," I respond, "But for you, I'm sure he looked extra crazy."

The school bell rings, catching us both by surprise. Rory gives me a quick pat on the shoulder and rushes off to class. I walk into the room nearest to us and sit down in the front desk. My history teacher walks in and hands us our final exams, but I can't fully concentrate. I rapidly bubble in the answers until I am completely finished with the exam. I glance at the clock, forty minutes to go. I chew on my pencil, imaging how perfect my summer will be. Rory's told me all about Killybegs, his hometown. It's a major fishing harbor that strangely doesn't smell very fishy. The town is lovely, so he says, with ragged mountains and beautiful landscapes lining the outskirts.

Rory always speaks highly of Killybegs, claiming it's his favorite place in the world. He also loves Killybegs because his prized possession, his family, is there. He is somewhat vague in describing his mother, but when it comes to his dad and brother, it's like he could talk forever. He has numerous stories detailing their wild adventures. He specifically loves to tell me the story of the time his brother, Seamus, got lost in the harbor and his father 'mooed' his way through, listening for Seamus' response, which was a rooster's crow.

From what Rory tells me, I assume he has a very close relationship with his family. He always complains about how much he misses his mother, but whenever I ask about her he shoves it off as if I didn't even ask. Fortunately, I'll finally be able to meet the woman he barely tells me about.

The bell rings again and I race out of class. The school year is now officially over and summer is just beginning. I stand at my locker, waiting for Rory. He comes sprinting down the hallway, almost passing my locker. I grab his shirt, balancing him. "What's up, speedy?"

"I just couldn't wait to see my summer buddy."

I laugh, taking his arm. "Well, summer buddy, walk me home?"

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Does anyone else read Rory's dialogue in an Irish accent? Because that's what I did when I was writing this first chapter! Oh, and I apologize if it's really short. for some reason, all my first chapters are short...I should work on that lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Irish Summer Nights - A Sugary {Sugar/Rory} fanfiction  
>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it took me so long to update, but here you go, chapter two! We finally get to meet Rory's family!

_**Chapter Two**_

"Why in the world have I been wearing a blindfold since we got off the plane?" I asked, annoyed, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

He touches my hand gently, "Just relax."

"Rory, this is ridiculous."

"Can you just calm down and enjoy the ride?"

I feel around for his face and lightly slap it, "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm blindfolded. You could be taking me to a lake to drown me with cement shoes."

He laughs, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

I touch the blindfold, sighing. "Please, can I just take it off?"

"We're almost there."

"That didn't answer my question."

"The answer is no."

I groan unhappily, "Some friend you are."

We sit in the taxi for what seems like forever before I feel the car stop. Rory opens his door, commanding me to stay seated. The trunk opens and closes before Rory opens my door and takes my hand, leading me out slowly. I'm immediately struck by a wonderful sea smell, and that's how I know we've made it to Killybegs.

I squeal with excitement, "Now Rory, please? Can I please take off my blindfold?"

"Wait!" he exclaims. He tells me to turn slightly to my right and I obey. "Okay, now."

I rip the blindfold off, squinting as my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. Slowly, the town comes into focus. "Rory," I say, astounded, "it's so, beautiful."

The sea sparkles with every ripple; the water is an eye-catching hue, a medium blue with a small hint of teal. The harbor is lined with fishing boats that are quite large in size, with fishing nets spilling over the sides of a few. I turn my head and catch a glimpse of the town. The roads are paved with bricks and the buildings are small in width but generous in height. The salty air fills my lungs and I smoothly breathe out, instantly relaxing.

"So, you like?" Rory asks.

"I do not like," I say as I pivot to face him, "I _love_."

"Well I'm glad you're impressed. Was waiting worth it?"

I shove him playfully, "Don't ever speak of the blindfold again."

"Okay Potato, whatever you say." He picks up our luggage and gestures towards the main street, "Let's get walking. My house is a little up the road."

"Lead the way."

I follow Rory through Killybegs and with every step I feel more and more at home. Everyone smiles, waves, and asks how you are. Almost everyone we pass calls to Rory, welcoming him back. I never knew he was so popular, back at McKinley he was shoved into lockers at least once a week. I've never seen him smile this way before; it's as if his world is right again.

After walking down the main street, we reach the countryside that surrounds Killybegs. The brick-paved streets suddenly shift to one single dirt road with houses lining each side. The houses are humble in size, each the same color with brown-tinted roofs. The quiet neighborhood makes me smile; it's a change from the busy portside city. Rory points to the third house on the left side of the street, "There it is, _home_."

"Rory, Rory!"

The expression on Rory's face instantly falls as a young boy rushes out of the house, screaming at the top of his lungs. Rory yells back, extending his arms out to catch the boy. He pulls him into a hug, easily lifting him off the ground. "Seamus, I've missed you."

Seamus starts to cry as he hugs his brother's neck, "You've been gone for so long."

"It's alright; I'm here now, champ." He pats Seamus' back, squeezing him tighter, "I'm here, I'm here."

Their hug lasts for a few moments longer before Rory sets his brother down, wiping his own tears away. Standing side by side, Seamus only rises above Rory's hipline. His hair is the same color and style as Rory's and they both have big blue eyes. They are spitting images of each other; even their smiles are similar in every way. Rory ruffles Seamus' hair and motions towards me, "Seamus, say hi to Sugar."

Seamus observes me carefully, "So, this is the girl you don't stop talking about?"

Rory's cheeks turn bright red and I can feel my face heating up as well. "Seamus, just say hello."

"Hello."

I smile, holding out my hand, "It's nice to meet you Seamus, I've heard so much about you."

He folds his arms, denying my handshake, "I'm sure you have."

Embarrassed, I take my hand back. Rory looks like he's going to say something when another voice calls his name. An older man waves from their front porch, I assume it's their father. Rory goes running, leaving our luggage and his brother behind.

"Well, I'm going to-" I start to reach for my suitcase when Seamus hits my hand away. "Excuse me Seamus, but that was rude."

"Listen here, lady. Don't think you can just barge into our lives and take Rory away. We need him more than you do."

Seamus' words shock me, "I uh, don't know what you're talking about."

"Rory's my brother and I have to protect him from people like you."

I open my mouth to respond but I'm speechless. His words sting and he knows it. He proceeds to kick my Coach suitcase over before he skips back to greet his father and Rory.

* * *

><p>"Sugar, what are you doing?"<p>

I glance behind me to see Rory standing in his front doorway. I sigh, turning my attention back to my ruined suitcase. "I'm just trying to get this mud off my Coach. I didn't want to interrupt your family reunion, so I just thought I'd stay out here."

Rory takes a seat next to me, "Oh Sugar, you could've come and got me. What happened?"

"It just fell," I lie, not wanting to mention that is was actually Seamus who destroyed it. I also don't want to mention that I've been sitting on his front porch, alone, for almost an hour. Obviously Rory lost track of time.

"Here," he picks up my suitcase and helps me up, "let's go inside and see if we can get this mud off."

Rory leads me through his living room and down a hallway to a spacious bathroom. He carefully sets my Coach in the bathtub. I can hear Seamus telling a story about his day and their father's laughter gives me chills. Rory squats down and begins scrubbing the mud with a damp cloth.

"I promise I'll buy you a new bag, I'm really sorry about this."

"Rory I'm scared," I blurt out, unable to hold in my feelings anymore. He quickly turns around, confused. "What if your family doesn't like me?"

He sets the cloth down and pulls me into a hug, "What gives you that idea?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm intruding. You haven't seen your family in so long and I-"

He pulls away, "Sugar, don't even. I invited you here because I wanted you to spend time with my family and I."

"I know, but-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Why don't you go into the kitchen and say hello to my father?"

"I'd rather you come with me."

"I'll be there in a second; I'm going to take your suitcase up to your room."

Rory picks up my suitcase and brushes by me, heading up the stairs. I walk out of the bathroom and back down the hall into the living room. Seamus runs past me, almost knocking me over. His father stands by the entrance to the kitchen with his hands in his pocket, "You must be Sugar. It was nice of Rory to introduce you."

Their father is very tall; at least six foot three. His deep green eyes stare into mine, and I try to brush off my nervousness. "Actually, it's my fault. I was trying to clean off my bag; it got mud all over it."

"It's a silly thing, spending money like that on something just to have it ruined."

"Oh well," I try to shake off his comment, "it wasn't that expensive."

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he chuckles.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Next time I'm sure you won't waste money on such a frivolous thing."

It's official; Rory's family hates me. I step back, forcing myself to smile. "Oh yes, I won't."

His father walks back into the kitchen, leaving me alone to wait for Rory. Seconds later he comes down the stairs, carrying Seamus on his shoulders. He smiles at me, "Come on Sugar, you ready for dinner?"

I swallow hard, "Yeah, I sure am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Irish Summer Nights - A Sugary {Sugar/Rory} fanfiction  
>Author's Note: <strong>okay so I've never been so in love with a story before, I'm just amazed at how much I want to keep writing. usually I lose interest by now, but I haven't hit the wall yet with this one. oh, just an FYI; both Sugar and Rory are 18 in this fanfiction. right now in the show they're like 17 or so, but I made them 18. muhaha, just letting all of you know! I hope you like this chapter, it was super fun to write!

_**Chapter Three**_

Thankfully the dinner is delicious enough to distract me from the dirty looks Seamus gives me while his brother looks away. I want to ask where their mother is but I decide to ask Rory in private. Rory and his father go on about school and glee club while I serve myself another helping of mashed potatoes. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Seamus rubbing his stomach and mouthing the word "fat". I set down my fork and don't touch the potatoes.

"Are you full, or?" Rory's dad asks as he glares at my plate. He must've watched me take another helping.

"Uh, yeah, I really am. It was very good, thank you."

"That's a waste of food young lady."

"Dad, stop." Rory mumbles.

"You know how I feel about wasting food, Rory."

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'll eat it."

"No Sugar," Rory says, taking my plate, "I'll finish it for you."

I try my best to stay invisible for the remainder of dinner. Rory tells his father enough stories that don't involve me that I can stay quiet in peace. Seamus excuses himself from the table and soon after that Rory and I leave as well. Rory escorts me to my room then heads back downstairs to help clean up the kitchen. I sink down on the bed, groaning.

I wallow in self-pity for a while before noticing a hand-written note neatly placed on the night table. Confused, I pick it up, smiling as I read it. _"Check the closet, I got you something. Get ready for a night on the town, Potato. I'll be up soon."_

I get up and walk over to the closet, which is pretty roomy for a guest suite. Hanging up is a beautiful, strapless black dress with a gorgeous jeweled bust. I quickly close the closet doors and strip, slipping into the form-fitting dress. I rush out of the closet and check myself out in the vanity mirror. I head back over to the bed and open my suitcase, grabbing a strapless bra. I pull the bust down and unhook my bra, sliding if off. I go to grab the strapless when I hear the doorknob turn. I immediately grab a pillow and throw it towards the door.

"Stop," I scream, covering myself, "Stop, stop, stop!"

The pillow hits Rory in the head but he continues into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What was that for?"

"Go away! I'm half naked!"

"I noticed," he smirks.

"Rory, stop it!" I grab another pillow and chuck it at him. "Leave, please!"

He turns around but doesn't go for the door, "Go ahead and finish changing."

"How do I know you aren't going to sneak a peek?"

"I can't promise anything."

"You're a dog," I say as I hurriedly clip my bra and fix the dress. "Make sure you put your tongue back in your mouth before you turn around."

"I never knew you were gifted in that way, I guess you learn something new every day," he says as he circles around to face me. He laughs, sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're disgusting. That will never, ever happen again."

"That's too bad," he sighs. He takes my hand, "Twirl, I want to see how the dress looks."

I twirl for him, smiling, "I love it Rory, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sugar. So, are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask as I dig through my bag for my black heels. I pull them out and grab my silver clutch, which is already loaded with everything I need.

"We're heading over to my favorite pub; they have karaoke every other night. You'll love it."

I slip on my heels, using Rory as a balance. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"Drinking age is 18 here, and besides, I'm basically the pubs' entertainment, and as long as you're with me, you'll get all the drinks you want."

I pause for a second, staring at Rory, "I didn't know you were a drinker."

He shrugs, "Eh, I'm not too bad. I'll have one or two and be done with it."

"Okay," I say, smiling. I'm not too sure what to think of Rory actually drinking, but I choose to let it go. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The night air is cool and calming. I walk close to Rory, so close that our arms almost touch. He's already pointed out every star that he's named, including a sparkling star named "Sugar" that he claims to have named when he was seven because of its resemblance to the sugar in his cereal. <em>Sure.<em>

Being alone with Rory helps me temporarily forget all the troubles I've been through today; he gives me the strength I need to tell myself that his family will eventually love me. "Hey Rory, can I ask you something?" He nods, letting me continue, "Where was your mom tonight?"

I can see his face physically tensing and I instantly feel the need to take back my question. "She's really sick right now, bad case of strep. She's been staying in her room for the past few days."

"Oh, well, I hope she gets better." I feel like Rory isn't telling me the truth, but I don't want to pry too much. There's a long silence before I speak again, "So, since everyone around here seems to know you, do you have a lot of secret admirers?"

He smiles and I smile in return, happy that the change of subject was appreciated, "There's actually this one girl," he says, laughing, "Her name is Clove and we dated for about six months. I ended it because she was completely insane and obsessed with me. While I was in America she'd email me, begging for me to reconsider our relationship and of course I never responded."

"You're such a gentleman," I say, shoving him gently.

"Sometimes you have to be hard on women, they're stubborn as rocks."

I shove him even harder, "Rude!"

"Oh please, you think it's funny."

"Don't put words in my mouth. Personally, I am insulted." I cross my arms and pout, glaring at him.

Rory ignores my comment and points to a flashing sign just up the street, "There it is, Flanagan's!"

"Flanagan's?"

"I forgot to mention, it was originally my grandfather's pub. When he died he gave it to my uncle. That's another reason why I can get as many drinks as I want," he winks.

We approach the door and Rory opens it for me, gesturing for me to go inside. I step through the doorway into the dimly lit pub. He takes my hand, leading me to the main room. The crowd begins to cheer, yelling Rory's name, patting his back and ruffling his hair as we walk by. We reach the bar and Rory offers me a seat. It's very loud and smells very strange, like sweat and alcohol. My nose cringes as I wait for Rory to bring us some drinks. An older man with a very white beard and very bald head notices me and struts over.

"You're not here all alone, are you?" He asks, kneeling on the bar.

"No I," I'm not sure if I should answer, but he seems harmless enough, "I'm here with Rory."

The man bursts into laughter, "Rory, my nephew? There's no way, he's not one to attract pretty girls."

I feel myself blush, "We're just friends. I'm Sugar," we shake hands and I relax a little, "Rory and I go to school together in America."

"You can call me Bubba; I'm Rory's uncle, obviously."

"I see you've met _him_," Rory says from behind me. He takes the seat next to me, handing me a drink, "Here, it doesn't have too much alcohol in it."

I thank him and take a sip, it tastes delicious. I take another sip as Rory and his uncle strike up a conversation. "Are you telling her all my deep, dark secrets?" Rory spits.

"I wasn't going to until you said something," his uncle turns to me, grinning, "Did you know that Rory likes to walk around naked, singing various eighties songs?"

I giggle, "That's so attractive."

"I don't do that," Rory defends. He takes a long sip of his beer and slams it down, "You spread lies."

Bubba shrugs, "Whatever you say, don't want to give your girlfriend the wrong idea."

"We're just friends," I mumble, hoping not to upset Rory.

Suddenly, Bubba's face falls, "Rory, we've got trouble."

Rory and I both twist our chairs, but he quickly turns back around, "She saw me, no, no, no."

Before I can ask what's going on, a young girl with long dark hair is hovering over Rory, "Hey." Her seductive tone annoys me.

"Clove, go away," he says. He doesn't even look at her, which frustrates her. She grabs his chin, pulling it towards her. The anger boils inside me as she talks down to him; she insults him and calls him names.

I stand up and clutch her wrist, pulling her hand from Rory's chin, "Don't touch him."

She forcefully snaps her hand back, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

My brain swirls, looking for an answer. I blurt out the first thing that sticks, "I'm his girlfriend."

"You're kidding me, right? You're not even pretty." She laughs and shoves me lightly, as if she wants to start a fight. Rory snaps up, pushing me back. By now Clove's loud voice has attracted everyone's attention.

"You need to leave," Rory says flatly.

"Says who, pretty boy?"

"I do," Bubba steps out from behind the bar. He grabs Clove by the shirt, "Now, leave."

He releases her and she backs away, scowling, "Yeah, whatever. I don't want anything to do with pretty boy anyways."

Everyone in the pub hollers as Clove leaves: everything goes back to normal and the tension rapidly disappears. Rory grabs my hands and leads me onto the dance floor, smiling. "Thanks for that."

"I didn't really do anything; I was just protecting my best friend."

He pulls me close and whispers into my ear, "_Boyfriend_."

I respond quietly, "_False._"

We laugh and carry on dancing. A familiar beat blares through the pub and Rory smirks, "I love this song!" He starts singing along, "_What I want you got and it might be hard to handle, like a flame that burns the candle, the candle feeds the flame._" He lets go of me and dances wildly, still singing along. I clap along, cheering him on.

"_You make my dreams come true!_" we both shout as the song plays on. I look over at the bar and Bubba is motioning for me. I leave Rory on the dance floor and head over to Bubba, grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I raise my eyebrows, slightly confused, "I'm dancing."

"You're leading him on," he sighs, "You said it yourself, that you're just friends, but you don't seem too sure of yourself."

"If this is about me saying I was his girlfriend, I just wanted her to go away and-"

"I know you were just protecting him, but I don't think he realizes that. He's naïve, he's childish, and he's gullible. Your words affect him; I can just tell by the way he looks at you."

I nod, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I just wanted you to know."

Bubba walks away, leaving me with my thoughts. I watch Rory carefully and my emotions swirl inside me. Why did I say I was Rory's girlfriend? Obviously we're just friends, nothing more. He and I will never be more than friends; at least that's how I want it to be. But how did he feel about it? I've never really considered that he might actually _like_ me. I don't think I could handle a romantic relationship with him, it'd be too hard. What if him and I did get involved romantically? What would that do to our friendship?

I clench my fists. No, Rory and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. And that's how it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Irish Summer Nights - a Sugary {Sugar/Rory} fanfiction**

_**Chapter Four**_

Rory hovers over the toilet, moaning. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and slowly rub his back, hoping to ease him. He pukes for a third time and I try to quiet him by humming a soothing tune. He leans back, rubbing his temples, "I feel like utter shit."

"You should. You had _way_ too much to drink," I say calmly.

"I can usually control myself, really. I'm not like this, I swear."

I shush him as I wipe the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth, "Why don't you change and I'll take you up to bed?"

He tries to stand up but stumbles. "Help," he mutters.

I grab his arm, pulling him up with all the strength I can muster. I hand him a gray t-shirt and black shorts that I found in his dresser, "Here, change." I go to leave but he pouts. "What?"

"I feel sick, help me."

I roll my eyes, "If you weren't so intoxicated I wouldn't be doing this." I snatch the clothes from him and proceed to unbutton his green flannel. I take it off and fold it; then I carefully remove his white undershirt. I try to ignore his bare chest but it's difficult, especially because I had no idea that he actually had abs. Thankfully, he's too out of it to notice my staring. I pick up the gray t-shirt, "Arms up," I say, and I easily slip it on. "You can do your bottom half."

"Help," he mutters again as he stares off into the abyss. I can see his face growing pale as if he's going to get sick again. I swiftly unbutton his jeans and slide them off, keeping my eyes fixated on a small bar of soap sitting on the sink. I pull his shorts on and lead him back to the toilet, where he gets sick again. I help him brush his teeth and lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom. I guide him into bed and tuck him in. His room is cute in a sort of strange way. The walls are white, but every square inch is covered with newspaper articles, pictures and posters. His dresser is perfectly cleaned off, except for one single picture frame with a photograph of him and me.

I'm heading out the door when Rory calls for me.

"What is it?"

"Please don't leave me."

I pull a chair up to his bedside, "You really want me to sit here all night?"

"If you get uncomfortable you can climb in bed with me."

I assume the alcohol is talking, so I don't take his comment seriously. I run my hand down his cheek, "That's very sweet of you."

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

"Then will you do me the honor of accompanying me?" He holds his arms out and grins.

I'm unsure of what to do. Would I be leading him on? Bubba specifically told me not to do that. I figure that Rory is too out of it to even realize what he's saying, so I decide to give him what he wants. I jog over to the guest room and throw on a tank top and shorts. I neatly hang up my dress and head back to Rory's room, shutting the door behind me. I climb into bed next to him and face the same way he does.

"Don't you dare puke on me," I say.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me as close to his body as possible, "No promises."

* * *

><p>The sunlight creeps through the blinds, waking me. I roll over, noticing Rory is gone. I sit up and rub my eyes, where could he have gone? I swing my feet over the edge of his bed and push myself up. Before I have the chance to look for Rory, he comes in, carrying a bowl of cereal. "Good morning," he says cheerfully, taking a seat next to me. "Breakfast?" he asks, handing me the bowl.<p>

"Thanks," I say. "How long have you been up?"

"I'd say, about an hour or so."

"What time is it?" I ask as I scoop up a spoonful of Coco Puffs.

He glances over my shoulder at his alarm clock, "Ten o' five."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

He blushes, letting out a small chuckle, "Not really. I was very confused when I woke up this morning."

"I figured you would be. You puked four times," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I do remember that."

"You made me undress you then redress you."

His face goes completely red, "You what?"

I reach into my bowl of cereal and throw a Coco Puff at him, "Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

His facial expression eases, "I'm thankful for that."

I choose to change the subject because now I'm thinking of Rory half naked. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Today, I'm taking you to the beach," he smiles.

I hand him the bowl, jumping up from the bed, "Really?"

"Yes! There's a beach down the road and it's fantastic. Seamus is coming with us as well."

My excitement fades, but I try not to show it, "Oh, that's wonderful."

"Both of us are ready, so we'll leave as soon as you're ready too." I can hear Seamus yelling Rory's name from downstairs. Rory excuses himself, leaving me alone in his room.

I head over to my room and pull out my favorite bikini – magenta colored with white polka dots. I take off my pajamas, which heavily smell like Rory, and slip on the bathing suit. I throw on a pink sundress and grab my heart-shaped sunglasses. I grab my white flip flops and a beach towel from the bottom of my suitcase and rush downstairs as Rory yells for me.

"I'm ready; I'm ready, calm down."

I follow Rory and Seamus out the door, closing it gently. I catch up and try to walk next to Rory, but Seamus pushes me away. I walk slowly behind them, kicking rocks along the way. We get to the beach in less than five minutes and I'm more than happy to know that it is so close. It's fairly empty, mainly because it's so early in the morning. I head to an open spot and set my towel down. The sea air is salty and fresh: the wave's crash against the shore. I can feel myself falling asleep when I'm snatched up from my towel.

"Rory put me down!" I scream, wiggling insanely in his arms. He holds me so tight that I cannot escape, and before I know it I'm rubbing the salt water from my eyes. He and Seamus laugh as I struggle to stand up. I'm completely soaked from head to toe and anger flows through my body. "You couldn't give me five minutes, could you Rory?" I yell, "Five minutes to just relax and forget about all the shit I've gone through in the past twenty-four hours!"

I stomp up to Rory, my cheeks bright red. He looks confused, "It was just a bit of fun. There's no need to yell."

"No need to yell? Oh no, I need to yell," I say. I point to Seamus and look Rory straight in the eye, "This little punk put you up to it, didn't he?"

Rory's face grows cold and his voice turns stern, "Excuse me?"

"This little brat ruined my suitcase. He called me fat. He doesn't want me here."

"No Rory, she's lying!" Seamus screeches, tugging at his brother's swim trunks. Rory pats his head, reassuring him that it's okay.

"Sugar, I understand that you're angry, and I'm sorry that I threw you into the water, but there's no need to blame Seamus."

I'm not sure why I'm so furious, but the feeling doesn't go away. Rory will obviously believe his brother over me, Seamus is just so innocent. I groan and storm past Rory, shouldering him as I pass. I sit back down on my towel, fuming. I watch as Rory shrugs off the whole situation and persists on playing with his brother. Before long I get annoyed and leave the beach, with Rory never noticing that I even left.

I walk up the road and run into strangely placed, heavily wooded area. There's a rotted, wooden gate protecting the entrance; I easily open it and curiously explore. The wooded area opens into a large field, surrounded by mountains. More than twenty horses graze in the open valley; I step forward, fascinated by their beauty.

"Don't get to close now," Rory says from behind, scaring me. He walks up to me, smiling, "I've named all of them. This is where I go when I'm having a bad day," he sighs, taking a seat in the bright, green grass, "You must be having a bad day too."

I sit down next to him, pulling my knees to my chest. "No dip, Sherlock."

"Look Sugar, I'm really sorry about what I did."

"It's fine. Sorry I got so mad," I apologize. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad at Rory. It's too hard.

"I get it, really. What I don't get is why you blamed Seamus and said all those mean things."

"They're true, Rory. Your brother doesn't like me."

"No, he loves you. He told me."

"He's lying," I say flatly.

Rory exhales loudly, "Seamus wouldn't lie to me."

I give up, letting Rory believe that his brother is a perfect angel. "Yeah, I guess he wouldn't."

Silence surrounds us and stabs at me. We watch the horses in complete peace as the breeze slowly pushes the longer grass back and forth. "That one is Raelyn," Rory says, breaking the quiet. He points to a black-coated mare that is closet to us, "She's my favorite. I give her apples every now and then."

I smile, "She's beautiful, Rory."

"She understands me. I visited her before I left for America; I told her that I'd miss her more than anyone else. She seemed sad."

"Why don't you go say hello, let her know you're back?"

"I highly doubt she remembers me."

"Who could forget you?"

He blushes, "Alright, I'll do it." He forces himself up and starts towards Raelyn, who turns her head in concern. Her ears perk and her nostrils flare. The other horses trot away, but Raelyn stays, gazing at Rory as he approaches her. He holds out his hand, waiting for her approval. Her nose gingerly touches his fingertips and they share a brief moment before Raelyn shakes herself away and trots after her herd.

I join Rory, who is smiling from ear to ear. I shake his arm, "So, how did that feel?"

"It felt great. It's almost like I could hear her," he says.

"What did she say?"

"Her eyes, they told me she missed me."

I place a hand on Rory's back, "We should visit her every day."

Rory turns to me, grinning, "She was jealous."

I roll my eyes, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"She thinks you're beautiful."

"Rory," I giggle, stepping back, "stop it."

Suddenly, Rory pulls me close and softly plants his lips on mine. He catches me off guard and I don't know how to react. He breaks the kiss, peering into my eyes. I push him away and stammer out random words. I touch my lips, confusion rushing through my veins. I force myself backwards and rush towards the entrance to the valley. Rory shouts my name but I don't stop.

_This can't be happening, this cannot be happening._


	5. Chapter 5

**Those Irish Summer Nights - A Sugary {Rory/Sugar} fanfiction**

_**Chapter Five**_

"Sugar, will you please come out?" Rory yells as he pounds on my bedroom door, "You have to come out eventually."

I've been locked away in the guest bedroom for over twenty-four hours now, surviving on nothing but granola bars and my selfish need to get away from Rory. I can still feel his warm lips on mine, tingling as if I actually wanted them there again. No, I can't. We can't. Rory and I are best friends and nothing more. I've been in Ireland for two days now and I already want to go home: this _kiss_ has changed everything. I pull a pillow over my head, yelling into it as loud as I can, "Leave me alone!"

"How many times have I apologized? I guess I'll say it again, I'm sorry. Please Sugar, come out of there already."

"Seventeen times and counting," I yell. I throw the pillow and get out of bed. I venture towards the door, fuming. Why can't he just listen to me and leave me alone? I forcefully drag the door open, "Do you not understand that I want you to go away?"

"I just want to talk to you," he pushes into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Will you please let me talk to you?"

I fold my arms, "I guess. You have one minute."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You just wasted four seconds."

He groans then sighs, calming himself. "I'm sorry I kissed you. Obviously you don't like me like that and obviously you just didn't like the kiss, I totally-"

"Wait," I interrupt, holding out my hand to stop him, "I never said I didn't like it."

I can clearly see a physical change in his facial expression, "So, you liked it."

"Whoa now, I also never said that I liked it, per say," I burry my face in hands and sit down on the bed, "I'm _confused_, Rory."

He takes a seat next to me, graciously giving me enough personal space. "About what, exactly?"

"About the kiss and how I tried to protect you at the pub and just this whole trip in general," I groan, falling back onto the bed, "I never, ever thought we could be more than friends. But now, I don't know anymore."

"We could try to, you know, be more than friends."

"That's crazy," I laugh, "I can't just start dating you. I need to _feel _something first."

He scoots towards me, "I'll do anything. I just want to help you understand your feelings."

I sit back up, smiling, "You're amazing. That's why you're my best friend."

Rory grins and I can't help but blush. I've never noticed how cute his dimples are. I shake my head, distracting myself. No Sugar, not now. Don't think about that right now. "I think I just need some time," I say, "like a decent amount of time to just be with just you. You know what I mean?" He nods and I continue, "No Seamus, just me and you."

"I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We just need to hang out, we can do that. There are so many things I want to show you, we can go anywhere you want, anytime you want, just say the word."

I giggle, pulling Rory into a hug, "Don't sound so eager now."

"I'll try my best to contain myself," he chuckles as he breaks the hug. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach gurgles at the thought of food. "I'm starving. I've ate my whole box of Special K granola bars, I'm super bummed."

"I'll buy you another box at the store, it's sort of my fault that you had to resort to eating them all," he says as he gets off the bed. "We can stop at the store on the way to get a bite to eat."

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is this another Flanagan-owned place?"

"No, the Flanagan's are in the pub business. Food isn't a Flanagan family specialty."

"I beg to differ; your dad's dinner the other night was pretty good."

"I'll have to tell him you said that," he says, heading towards the door. "I'll come get you in a few minutes, so you can get ready."

I wave as he shuts the door behind him. Excited, I throw open my suitcase and pick out a solid green sundress. I change into the dress and grab my makeup bag. I swiftly fix my hair and throw in a green bow that perfectly matches my outfit. I put on a small amount of eyeliner and finish with a heavy amount of mascara. I complete my look with a pair of green and tan wedges that make me seem a whole lot taller than I really am. My stomach growls loudly, so I decide to go get Rory. I gently shut my bedroom door and tiptoe over to his room. His door is open so I walk in, smiling. "You look nice!"

He fixes his collar and grins, "Thanks, you too."

I curtsy, giggling. Rory does look very nice in his plaid green shirt and khaki jeans. "Won't you get hot in those?" I ask, pointing to his pants.

"Eh, I'll be fine. But thanks for the concern."

"Anytime," I nod. He laces a pair of nice, brown shoes and grabs his wallet. "You ready?"

"Sure am, lead the way."

We head down the stairs and out of the house; thankfully we escape without Seamus or their father noticing. We walk up the dirt road and towards town, taking the same route we did the other night when we went to the pub. We travel deeper into the city this time, reaching the town square. There's an enormously beautiful fountain that's filled with change and surrounding the fountain are carefully cut hedges that look like various species of fish. As I look around at all the friendly faces I notice a not-so-friendly face heading towards us.

Clove.

I immediately grip Rory's hand and take a step forward. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take my boyfriend back," she says, glaring at our interlocked fingers, "You have no right to touch him."

"Neither do you," I defend.

Rory pushes me back, still firmly holding onto my hand. "I'm not interested in you Clove."

She laughs hysterically, pointing at us, "And you're interested in _that_? Puh-lease. She's nothing but skin and bone."

"But she's beautiful, unlike you," Rory snaps.

"Ouch," Clove says sarcastically, "I don't believe you two are dating."

"We are," I bud in.

"Prove it," she hisses.

I bite my lip and Rory shoots me an extremely unsure look. I can tell that he's trying to hold himself back from kissing me to shut Clove up. I hesitate, but I know what I have to do. I grab Rory's collar and pull him into a deep kiss. It lasts for several seconds before I break away, stunned at what I had just done. I'm lucky enough to catch Clove scowl as she struts away, pushing several people on her path of frustration.

I point, laughing, "That's awesome. She's _so_ pissed."

"You shouldn't have done that." I turn to Rory, indecisive on what to say. He quivers his lips as if he's awfully upset. That's when I realize that he truly is _upset._

"I'm so sorry Rory, it, it was the only way to make her leave. I didn't mean to, I just, I-"

"I get it Sugar," he says, interrupting me, "It's fine. Let's just forget about it."

I know that it's not fine, but I decide to drop the issue. I silently follow behind him as he leads me to a small restaurant at the edge of the square. All I can think is, _well, dinner is sure going to be awkward._


End file.
